Christmas in the GoM
by Bastet Starwind
Summary: Summary: After their boyfriends forget about Christmas, again, Yugi, Ryou and Malik head to the club to enjoy themselves. Little do they know that their kois are far from forgetful.


Bastet: Ah yes, I am back with a belated Christmas story. Damn my laziness.

Spi: Tell me about it

Bastet: Riiight. Anyway, not for the innocent mind and take this all in good stride!

Warnings: Pervertnedness, some cursing, shounen-ai.

Notes: ~~~= place change ***= time change

Summary: After their boyfriends forget about Christmas, again, Yugi, Ryou and Malik head to the club to enjoy themselves. Little do they know that their kois are far from forgetful.

~~~

"You forgot?! What kind of excuse is that?" Ryou screeched menacingly at he blonde psycho.

"Ry, I've been busy, you'll get your present, I promise," Mariku spoke gently to the pale uke.

"I've heard that one before, so have Yugi and Malik. We're going to 'Ho! Ho! 2003' at Gardens of Mutation. You better not follow," Ryou spat angrily, giving Mariku the look. Not the 'I'll kill you' look, but the 'I'll use your intestines as jump rope if you disobey me' look. It effectively shut the seme up.

It wasn't long after that that Ryou left, allowing Mariku to prepare. He slipped out of his clothes easily and streaked up the stairs in nothing but silk purple boxers, giggling like a girl.

~~~

"Big brother, what are you wearing?" Mokuba stated curiously, smirking.

"Costume," he said simply, adjusting the hat on his head. He was dressed in loose holly green pant that hung at his hip, and little else but the hat.

"Is it for your koi?" Mokuba asked innocently.

Seto choked promptly.

~~~

"Yami! Are you and Otogi-kun ready yet?" Yugi called loudly, looking up the stairs as he blew a piece of hair from his eyes.

"Just about, but Yami has too many chains," Otogi complained, grinning.

"And I don't have enough cover up for all my hickeys. Deal," Yami chided, buckling one of his treasured thigh-high bitch boots.

"Yami, those take too long to get off!"

"Otogi-kun! Come on! Talk about sex later when I am too drunk to care."

"Aibou!!!"

~~~***

"He forgot again, he always forgets," Yugi and Ryou sulked as they downed a beer each.

"No, they didn't, look," Malik spoke, grinning.

"Welcome to Ho! Ho! 2003 at Mutation!" a young woman in leather spoke, her many chains jingling as she moved.

"She has more chains than you Yami," Otogi quipped.

"Shut up."

"Now, let's get to our opening act! Sadiki, Kaiba Seto and Mariku Ishtar, come on up for Twelve Days of Christmas!" she spoke cheerfully, winking at the crowd.

All five men at the table had to stifle nosebleed as the trio stepped up on stage. Mariku was dressed in a fur-lined, crimson miniskirt and half shirt, along with polished, thigh-high, black boots. Seto, of course, was wearing his loose pants and a crimson Santa hat with a bell. Sadiki, who was quite daring, happened to be pushing the public decency limits in his outfit of a green pair of hot pants which barely covered his and a vest.

"Too much sexiness," Otogi croaked, pinching his nose.

Yami snorted.

All three: On the First Day of Christmas, My True love gave to me, A koishii wrapped in a bow. 

Sadiki: On the second day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Two orgasms and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Mariku: On the third day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Three Lap Dances, Two orgasms and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

"Uh, he wishes, I can't lap dance," Ryou muttered, blushing.

"You can do the second I bet," Malik and Otogi whispered. Ryou choked on his beer.

"Ryuuji, shush, or no popsicles," Yami, spoke, smirking slightly as the raven-haired man pouted.

Seto: On the fourth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Four packs of condoms, Three lap dances, Two orgasms and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Mariku: On the fifth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Sadiki: On the sixth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

"Good uke," Yugi giggled.

"Uke?!" the other four gaped, eyes wide.

"HOW?!?" Yami nearly demanded.

"Your popsicles," Yugi spoke brightly.

"Not my popsicles!" Yami moaned, eyes watering.

Seto: On the seventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Sadiki: On the eight day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Eight silk lined handcuffs, seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Mariku: On the ninth day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Nine fucking hickeys, eight silk lined handcuffs, seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

"But he already has nine hickeys," Ryou said thoughtfully.

"So do I," Malik muttered, rubbing his neck.

"I want handcuffs," Otogi whined, fidgeting.

"We already have handcuffs though koi," Yami began, smiling.

"Not silk lined!!!"

Seto: On the tenth day of Christmas My true love gave to me, Ten motion lotions, nine fucking hickeys, eight silk lined handcuffs, seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

Sadiki: On the eleventh day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Eleven nights of sex, ten motion lotions, nine fucking hickeys, eight silk lined handcuffs, seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow.

All three: On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, My true love gave to me, Twelve Kama Sutras, eleven nights of sex, ten motion lotions, nine fucking hickeys, eight silk lined handcuffs, seven porno channels, six leather leashes, five French kisses, four packs of condoms, three lap dances, two orgasms, and a koishii wrapped in a bow! Ho! Ho!

There was a mighty **bang** heard from Table 5 as the five men facefaulted. Much clapping was heard, and laughter rebounded off the walls from the version and the sight of five men lying on the ground.

"Thank you boys, great job, and quite sexy to boot I must say," Trish called up, laughing. "Gotta love the ninth night, wish my boyfriend would do that."

"Mine do-es! Yugi!" Sadiki shrieked suddenly as he was swept up, his silvery white hair bouncing.

"Bakura, please, save your voice for tonight, I want to be able to hear you."

"YUGIII!!!"

"How interesting, looks like Sadiki is in for some fun tonight, as well as Kaiba and Mariku, they just went after two adorable young men. Good luck! And Merry Christmas!" Trish squealed, waving energetically.

***

Closing Time at Gardens of Mutation.

"So Yami, why are we still here?" Otogi asked, hiccuping and running a hand through his now down hair, which was hanging at his shoulder blades.

"Because we both got drunk and made out for three hours?" Yami spoke, giggling. "Where the hell are my boots?!"

"Somewhere across the room."

"How the hell did you get them off?!"

"I have no clue, but ask again in two hours and I might know.

"Oh whatever, let's go home, you haven't gotten your Christmas present."

"Is it handcuffs?!"

"Silk lined, now get off me, or else I can't give them to you or use them."

"Thank you Kurayai! Merry Christmas to whatever God gave me him!!!"

~Owari~

Bastet: Well that was interesting.

Spi: That took you three weeks to write and then you forget to write it another week! They deserve something else!!

Bastet: Oi. Shut up Spidera, ah well, Happy late Christmas to all! 

Translations:

Kurayai I believe is 'dark love of mine'

Koishii is beloved.

Sadiki is Egyptian for faithful. *wink wink*


End file.
